


Just One More

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Working Out, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rewarding Kisses, Supportive Benny, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B doing sit ups while Person A holds their feet. The only motivation for Person B to keep going is that Person A gives them a cute peck somewhere on the face everytime B makes it back up. </p><p>...</p><p>“This is the worst idea I’ve ever had,” Dean groaned miserably. His entire midsection burned with use, and his arms felt like jello from bracing themselves against his chest for so long. </p><p>“Why didn’t you shoot me the moment I tried this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

“This is the worst idea I’ve ever had,” Dean groaned miserably. His entire midsection burned with use, and his arms felt like jello from bracing themselves against his chest for so long.

“Why didn’t you shoot me the moment I tried this?” He continued to grumble, still laying on his back pitifully. Thank God Sam wasn’t here. He never would have heard the end of this.

Benny chuckled above him. His large hands were busy holding Dean’s feet down, and Dean was staring to get real sick of his boyfriend’s smirks whenever Dean struggled to sit up again. 

“Ya’ could always try puttin’ your hands on your head?” Benny suggested. 

Dean cursed at him, but tried the suggestion. His arms burned in protest, but the stretch was well worth it now that some of the tension was gone from his limbs. 

He struggled to pull himself back up, groaning when Benny’s hands pushed down hard over his feet. 

Soon enough, he was fully upright, and then he was on his back again a second later.

Dean whined.

“Aw, don’t give up now,” Benny called over his knees. “You’re doin’ great, darlin.’ Just a few more now, you can do it.”

Dean shook his head and attempted to roll over, completely done with exercise and the world, but Benny’s hands were still firmly placed on his shoes, locking him firmly in place.

“Damnit Benny,” Dean groaned. “Just let me veg’ out and die in peace.”

Benny shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Naw,” he replied, “that won’t do at all. You said ya’ wanted ta’ get in shape so you could run in that race with your brother.”  
“Then why the hell do I have to do sit ups?” He whined anyway.

“’Cause it’s good for your muscles and you’ll feel better about yourself later,” Benny replied simply.

Dean threw an arm over his face and sighed. 

“Yeah? Well I give up.”

There was silence for a few minutes, then Benny suddenly spoke.

“How ‘bout this, chief. You give me one more, and then we can be done.”

Dean raised his arm, peeked out underneath it skeptically.

“Really?” He said, disbelieving. “Why don’t I just kick you and be done with it?”

“Not sure you can move your feet anyways, champ,” Benny grinned wolfishly, fingers tightening to prove his point. “Just gimme’ one more. Then I promise, we can be done if ya’ really want to.”

Dean stared at him for a few minutes, considered the offer, then groaned and lowered his arms to his chest.

“Fine,” he grumbled, squirming to make himself comfortable. “One more. Then I’m done.”

Benny smiled and readied his hands. Dean rolled his eyes and forced himself up.

His midsection hurt like a bitch. He struggled to push himself up, hating his increasing age and lowering health. Maybe if he’d just kept at being healthy when he was younger he could’ve avoided all this crap.

But his muscles were burning, and Benny was waiting for him to get up there and prove he could. 

Dean pushed in a little extra strength, beaming when he was fully seated upright.

“There!” Dean grinned, “Take that chief--!” 

His eyes widened in surprise when soft lips suddenly pressed against his, moving and rolling in gentle touches until Dean felt his entire body melt under the light pressure.

“Mm...” Dean closed his eyes and leaned forward, all too happy to chase his boyfriend’s lips, when Benny abruptly pulled away with a dark smirk on his face.

“W-What was that?” Dean exclaimed, pupils dilating as he took in Benny’s flushed red lips and expression. 

“Want another one?” Benny asked instead, sly and forward. 

Dean nodded sharply, leaned forward to chase those enticing lips. But Benny pulled back again and smirked.

“Then give me another one.”

“A... what?”

“Give. Me. Another one,” Benny replied, and suddenly he was on his back, and Benny was leaning over him between his knees, hands still firmly set on his feet. 

“But you said--”

“Or,” Benny said simply, “we can be done for today. But I gotta’ say, I was lookin’ forward to rewarding you later.”

Dean thought back to his goal. It was only ten more. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

Okay. Maybe he could suffer ten more.

“Better be a damn good reward,” Dean said, putting his arms back in place. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, darlin,’” Benny replied and sat back. “I’ve got a nice build up for you in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you guys liked it!


End file.
